Fanzi the Prequel
by destructors.com
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont tous deux jônin et entretiennent une relation secrète. Mais lorsque la menace vient de l'intérieur, de leur propre village, de leur famille et de leur amis, à qui faire confiance, qui défendre, qui sauver? " La raison, le devoir, l'honneur. C'est ce qui fait que je suis un shinobi. Mais l'amour dans tout ça? "


"Bonsoir à tous! Alors je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voici le prequel de Fanzi in the Brise! Ne soyez pas timide, vous pouvez être content, vous...mais lâche moi!"

Dracula sempai emmène le Requin loin, très loin et s'approche du micro (ai-je besoin de préciser dans un mouvement de cape trop _stylé_?).

"Un deux. Peu, peu, peu, on a du son en façade? Test, test, té, té.

\- Ouai c'est bon. Tu peux tester celui côté jardin?

\- Test, test, ka, ka, té, dé..."

L'ingé Disclaimer: Foncé... Ils sont à la bourre pour les balances...euh oui...les persos appartiennent à...eh toi, à qui ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une DI!

\- T'en a là!

* * *

\- Naruto ?

\- Quouwaa ?

\- C'est chiant.

\- Non, tu trouves.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe ?

\- Je sais pas peut être que...oh Kami sama mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ça devient nettement plus intéressant...

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tôt._

\- Aller Sasukeeeee, je suis sûr que ça peut te plaire !

\- Là est tout le problème. Ça « pourrait » me plaire. Il y a donc une forte probabilité que ça ne me plaise pas.

\- Mais...

Naruto prend un air de réflexion intense.

\- Je t'achèterais tous les t-shirt de Suicidial Tendencies que tu voudras !

\- …

\- Et ceux Cannibal Corpse aussi !

\- …

\- Gojira aussi ?

\- Bon...

Sentant qu'il touchait au but, Naruto sortit le grand jeu. Il s'approcha d'un pas frétillant du brun, assis par terre, passa dans son dos et lui cacha les yeux de ses mains. Il baissa doucement la tête en frôlant de manière délibérément lascive ses mèches ébouriffées. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

\- Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd...

\- Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre... poursuivit Sasuke, reconnaissant immédiatement les paroles de Spirit.

\- On ne pourra jamais m'abattre...

\- Mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre !

\- Je connais pas la suite...oh oh oh...

Sasuke se leva tout en saisissant les poignets de Naruto. Il se colla à lui et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il plongea dans son regard, le sharigan activé et effleura ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu m'as pas r'gardé...

Il huma son odeur avant de se détacher de lui. Il s'écarta légèrement, croisant ses bras, et lui lança un air de défi.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mis des fers, que je vais changer...

Naruto lui rendit d'un sourire mesquin et plissa les yeux. Il composa rapidement le signe du kage bunshin no jutsu et une bonne vingtaine de clones apparurent. Il se téléporta le plus vite possible pour que le sharingan ne puisse pas le suivre. Sasuke lança des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche mais il ne trouva aucune trace du vrai Naruto. Ce con arrivait décidément de mieux en mieux à se camoufler! Dans une intuition, il leva la tête au le plafond mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le ninja aux couleurs de soleil couchant fondre sur lui. Le blond s'écrasa donc sur son petit ami, avec toute son élégance naturelle. Allongé sur son dos de tout son long, il lui susurra d'une manière un peu plus vive qu'au début de leur petit jeu :

\- Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance...alors entre dans la danse...

\- Hey ! J'en ai plein le dos ! J'ai vraiment la rage...

\- T'as vraiment pas d'pot ! Complètement sauvage...

\- J'aurais l'dernier mot ! Accroche toi ou dégage...

Sasuke les fit valser tout les deux sur côté mais les clones se joignirent à la partie. Il s'agglutinèrent sur eux, les maintenant de plus en plus ancrés dans le sol. Coincés comme ils l'étaient, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros... articula difficilement l'Uchiha. J'en ai plein le dos !

Sur ces mots de circonstance, Naruto résorba ses clones. Ils se sentaient plus léger tout à coup mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce dernier se décidait à bouger.

\- Alors, tu m'accompagnes ? Ça va être le meilleur festival de folk de l'année. Il y aura Minor Majority en plus, je ne veux pas rater ça.

\- Tu peux y aller tout seul.

\- Mais j'ai envie d'en profiter avec toi.

Naruto pris ses yeux de cocker, et là, Sasuke ne pu résister. Comme d'habitude en fin de compte.

\- Je te fais ma liste de t-shirt à commander.

\- Je t'ai...

\- Pas un mot de plus.

\- Tu as raison, en fin de compte je te déteste, petit bâtard égoïste !

\- Je préfère ça.

Dehors, un certain ninja aux cheveux argenté n'osa troubler leur intimité. Oui, cette mission pouvaient attendre un moment, ils avaient bien le temps. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches et reporta son regard sur Konaha. Il pris un instant pour regardé le paysage familier avant de repartir sur ses pas.

* * *

Un deux. Un deux. Non, on a définitivement perdu le signal d'Uzumaki san. En même temps, il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit débarquer les techniciens de la sono sur scène, cosplayé en personnages d'Harry Potter, lancer de virulents : « Expelliarmus » et autres sortilèges en tout genres.

Mais bien sur ce n'était pas le meilleur, non...alors essayez de deviner. Non, ils n'ont pas demandé au public de monter sur scène (pas encore assez tard pour ça). Non, ils n'ont pas hurlé « WALL OF DEATH » et non et ils n'ont pas commandé des tacos pour tout le monde. Vraiment, vous ne voyez pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Ils ont simplement annoncé l'annulation du concert de Minor Majority ! Ha, je vois un petit rictus poindre sur votre visage, un peu comme les deux protagonistes de cette histoire.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Quouwaa?

\- Je peux pleurer ?

\- Si ça te fais plaisir...

\- Tu es un être sans cœur !

\- Manquerait plus que ça. Bon, on se rentre au camping ?

\- Sage décision.

 _On joue à des jeux qu'on oublie après, on lit des histoires qu'on oublie aussi, on vit des moments qui s'effacent avec le temps. Les gens qu'on rencontrent s'évaporent d'un jour à l'autre, ne laissant d'eux qu'un souvenir indistinct dans notre mémoire. Cela sert le cœur mais les choses se répètent inexorablement. Tous ces visages, tous ces sourires, ces mots échangés ne sont ils voués qu'a être piétinés amèrement, perdus de vu sans qu'on est eu le temps de se dire au revoir ? Je crois que nous nous jouons de notre propre destin, s'il en est un. Il y a des personnes qui me manquent et que j'aimerais revoir._

Arrivés à l'entrée du camping, les deux garçons repérèrent sans difficulté leur groupe d'amis. Près d'un tas de tentes informes, un tas tout aussi informe de têtes collées, de jambes entremêlées et de dos...adossés, se chahutait bruyamment.

\- Hey les nuls, ça va ? Lança Naruto, tout en agitant sa main pour les saluer.

\- Qui traites tu de nul enculé ! Répondit Kiba du tac au tac, sans même savoir qui parlait.

\- Ah Naruto, Sasuke, c'est vous. Minor Majority est déjà terminé ?

Sakura se leva pour les rejoindre, écrasant au passage quelques pieds perdus et les cheveux de Neji (faut dire ils traînent partout...).

\- Ça a été annulé. Commença Naruto.

\- Oh. Dommage.

\- Il avait sûrement trop honte de leur chansons pour venir les jouer, fit Sasuke d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Mais dit pas ça teme ! Minor Majority, c'est bien !

Le blond en profita pour lui filer un petit coup de coude dans les côtes mais eu pour seule réponse un « aooww » muet.

Sakura rigolait intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle avait appris, par le plus grand des hasards (soyons clair), que ses deux meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la tendresse qui les unissait derrière leurs habituelles chamailleries.

\- Bon venez vous asseoir avec nous. On faisait un twister mais c'était pas très concluant.

Sakura se rallongea là ou elle était, invitant Naruto et Sasuke à faire de même. Tenten avait retrouvé les bras de Kiba, qui lui était un peu (beaucoup) énervé d'avoir perdu la partie à plate couture. Neji avait rapatrier tous ses cheveux et se tenait à côté des deux tourtereaux.

\- Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Naruto d'un air niais.

\- Hinata, Ino, Choji, Tema et Shika doivent être devant Eddie Vedder, il me semble, répondit Neji. Il jouait l'ost de Into the Wild ce soir.

\- Enfin, Ino, on est pas près de la revoir ! Se cru bon d'ajouter Kiba. Elle a au moins alpagué trois mecs. Elle a de quoi faire pour toute la soirée !

\- Shino est pas venu, reprit Neji après avoir adressé un regard froid qui en disait long sur le dédain qu'il pouvait porter au brun hirsute. Il a été assigné à une mission de dernière minute et Lee, il est déjà mort. Il dort dans la tente derrière.

\- Il a vidé toutes les bouteilles qu'on avait ramené, fit Sakura.

\- Quoi ? Comment vous avez fait pour passer avec des bouteilles ? S'interloqua le blond.

\- Camouflage d'objet mon grand ! Fallait suivre à l'académie ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir Hokage!

\- Pff, madame se la joue moi-je-suis-médecin-et-en-plus-anbu-alors-vous-l'avez-bien-profond...

\- Exactement !

\- Kage, anbu, jônin, ninja, civil...qu'est ce que ça change au fond.

\- Oh attend Sasuke, c'est moi ou tu viens de parler ?! lança Kiba. Il est pas un peu trop tôt pour faire de la philo là ?

\- C'est sur que pour toi, il est toujours trop tôt. De toute manière...

\- Sasuke, commence pas s'te plait, le coupa Naruto d'un murmure.

Le brun se contint difficilement de ne rien ajouter, rongeant son frein. Dès qu'il était entouré de cette bande d'incapables, il se sentait énervé, incompris. Ses parents, son frère, ses « amis », tous lui portaient sur le système. Finalement, il n'était bien que quand il était seul avec Naruto, où il pouvait être lui même. Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi à alourdir l'atmosphère et bien qu'il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il était fier d'avoir gâché le moment, il se sentait plus mal que les autres. Il ne savait pourquoi mais c'est comme si à chaque fois, d'instinct, il faisait toujours les mauvais choix. Était il destiné à tout louper dans sa vie ? Quand il regardait à sa gauche, et qu'il voyait ce visage rayonnant de joie de vivre, il semblait que non, mais quand il regardait tout ce qu'il y avait autour, il lui semblait que oui. Alors il se rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tant que Naruto est là, tout va. Tout va.

Il se racla la gorge. Chercha un appui du regard et essaya, tant bien que mal de mettre fin au blanc qui devenait pesant. Naruto fut plus rapide.

\- On va chercher des bières ?

\- Excellente idée ! C'est qu'il commençait à faire soif ! Poursuivit Sakura saisissant l'occasion.

\- Mouai, moi je reste là, fit Kiba.

\- Me too !

\- Pareil, finit Neji, le ton blasé.

\- Bon ba c'est partit la team 7 ! Ok je vais me coucher.

\- C'est pas grave Sakura chan, on t'en veut pas.

Naruto passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils partirent tous les trois à la conquête du bar.

* * *

Alors que nos trois braves moussaillons allait enfin obtenir le calice tant espéré, un ouragan déchaîné s'abattit violemment sur eux. Il se nommait Ino et était remonté à la grande clef.

\- Saku, Saku ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Ils font un contre-concert sur le main stage! Waaa vite !

\- Euh, attend, on prend nos...

\- Ah mais vous êtes là les garçons !

La blonde s'empara d'un bras de l'Uchiha et vient se coller à lui, tout en l'emmenant vers la scène. Le brun se laissa faire tout en lançant un regard suppliant à son petit ami qui voulait dire "sauve moi !".

Naruto récupéra leurs boissons et attendit Sakura qui payait la note.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du public Naruto s'arrêta et resta planté un instant, pensif.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta Sakura.

\- Non, rien, je me disais juste que ce serait plus simple si tout le monde était au courant.

\- De quoi, votre relation ?

\- Oui, tu es la seule qui le sache. Officiellement en tout cas.

\- C'est sur que ça calmerais les ardeurs d'Ino, admis Sakura en rigolant. Aller, ne te fais pas de mouron pour ça, laisse lui du temps.

\- Du temps, du temps, marmonna-t-il, à chaque fois que je lui parle de ça il se braque et part faire la gueule, me reprochant de ne pas comprendre que lui, il n'est pas aussi libre que moi et gnagnagna, et que je sais plus quoi, sa famille, son « clan ».

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et bu d'une traite la moitié de son ecocup. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le força à croiser son regard.

\- Naruto, je crois surtout qu'il a peur, dit elle d'une douceur qui lui était rare de montrer.

\- Mais de quoi !

Alors qu'il levait ses bras en l'air, renversant au passage le précieux liquide dans son énervement, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'être qu'il aimait le plus à présent. Il était là, n'écoutant ni ne regardant vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il attendait, cherchant discrètement quelque chose autour de lui, lançant des petits coup d'œil par-ci par-là. Les lumières de la scène qui éclairait la foule semblait l'entourer d'un halo mystique, l'effet de stroboscope augmentant l'impression surnaturelle que lui procurait cette vision.

\- Il a peur de ne pas être ce qu'on attend de lui.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sakura, la fixant un moment, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

\- Je crois qu'il nous attend.

Encore une fois elle rit intérieurement. « Non », se dit elle, « c'est toi qu'il attend ». Elle suivit son ami qui était déjà partit rejoindre le brun. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux ensemble.

C'est ainsi que se finit la soirée, devant le concert du groupe d'Harry Potter, version punk hardcore, nos chers ninja tous plus murgés les uns que les autres. D'après les dires d'un certain Neji, qui avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile, ne souhaitant pas partager sa tente avec un certain Lee, malade comme ce n'est pas possible, une certaine Ino ainsi que deux certains Naruto et Sasuke n'avait pas dormis dans le lieu le plus adéquat à cette activité cette nuit.

Si on en croit les dires de la blonde, qui, se défendant hardiment, jurait être rentrée la veille, elle avait donc dormis là. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas des deux autres qui restaient muets comme des carpes malgré les assauts de leur amis, avares d'histoires croustillantes...

Mais si on recoupe les propos des agents de sécurité, on aurait, au petit matin, retrouvé deux garçons endormis derrières les coulisses. Je cite : « Encore des mecs bourrés qu'il faut aller ramasser...vraiment quel job de merde...j'en ai ma claque... ». Bon, le reste ne nous intéresse pas vraiment mais dans tout les cas, la corrélation que l'on peut faire entre ces deux événements reste limité. Quoique...

* * *

\- Je vois que vous avez passé un bon weekend, pouffa l'Hokage.

Il tenta de reprendre un peu contenance et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Voici les rapport que vous m'avez fait mandé Yondaime, intervint un chûnin.

\- Merci.

Le quatrième se pencha sur le tas de papier, lisant de travers, s'attardant un peu plus sur certains passages, sautant parfois des pans entiers. Lorsqu'il reporta à nouveau son attention sur les ninja qui se trouvait face à lui, toute trace de malice avait disparu de son expression. Il arborait sa mine des jours graves.

\- C'est une mission compliquée qui s'annonce.

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard incertain. Être convoqué ensemble pour une mission de la sorte n'était pas synonyme de bon présage.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus!

Naru: Mon père est vivant?

Sasu: Mon clan est vivant?

Dracula sempai: Est ce que la coquille des escargots grandit avec eux?

Le Requin: L'humanité a t-elle droit au suicide?

Gaara: Pourquoi ne suis-je pas apparu dans ce chapitre?

Sexy Spirit: ... ?

Batman: Je savais...

Dracula: Ah...il savait...

Le Requin: Je savais qu'il savait...


End file.
